Fantasia
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: A fantasia, às vezes, é muito melhor do que a realidade.


**Fantasia**

_"Neji? __Já __está __aqui?"_. Novamente ela estava no porão da gigantesca mansão para encontrar o primo. Mesmo o lugar estando sujo e cheio de bugigancas velhas era o único lugar em que poderiam conversar normalmente, sem que nenhum Hyuuga revirasse os olhos.

_"Estou __aqui."._ Ele sussurrou atrás dela. Ao virar-se, Hinata deparou-se com o sorriso brilhante e tão lindo do primo.

_"Desculpe a demora, tive que tomar cuidado pra evitar o meu pai. Ele queria falar comigo, de novo, sobre qualquer coisa sem importância."._

_"Hinata, __o __que __combinamos __sobre __o __porão?"._ O mais velho indagou levantando uma sombrancelha.

_"Nada __de __reclamações._". Ela falou a contra-gosto, repetindo as palavras dele no primeiro encontro no cômodo.

_"Exato. __Venha __cá."._ Ele apontou para o sofá sujo em que estava sentado. A garota sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dele, sentia-se tão bem ali, mas as vezes era difícil não poder tocá-lo – outra regra, que ela considerava _estúpida __-_ mesmo assim era bom apenas estar com ele, conversar, falar sobre seu dia, ouvir elogios.

E dessa maneira o tempo transcorria, até que o relógio no corredor batia onze horas e ela precisava voltar para o quarto antes que o pai aparecesse e a castigasse por estar naquele lugar novamente. Quando ela ouviu as badaladas levantou-se rapidamente, sentindo-se novamente como a _Cinderela_ mas ao contrário de virar uma gata borralheira voltava a ser uma garotinha tímida e quieta.

_"Detesto __esta __parte."._Ela suspirou. _"Por __que __eles __não __entendem?"._

_"Porque __a __nossa __conexão __não __pode __ser __entendida __Hinata.__Ela __simplesmente __existe."._ Ele sorriu gentilmente mas os olhos que demonstravam a genética Hyuuga estavam tristes.

_"Eu te amo tanto."._

_"Você sabe que eu também. E também sabe que um dia ficaremos juntos. Para sempre."._

_"Sim, eu sei."._

_"Vá. Nos vemos aqui amanhã à noite."._

_"Sim. Boa noite."._

Após analisar o corredor algumas vezes, verificando se era seguro sair do esconderijo, correu furtivamente em direção ao seu quarto, mas antes que pudesse subir a escada foi interrompida.

_"Hinata."_. A voz grave e severa do pai soou atrás de si, ela virou-se evitando olhá-lo nos olhos. "_Estava __no __porão __novamente?"._

_"Nã...__Não."_. Mas ela sabia que não adiantava mentir, ele _sempre _via a verdade estampada em seu rosto.

"_Venha __comigo."._Adentraram o escritório e a garota percebeu que não conversariam sozinhos. Haviam mais dois homens, que ela não conhecia, no aposento. "_Eu __tentei __evitar __isso. __Pedi __tantas __vezes __que __você __não __fosse __para __aquele __lugar. __Rezei __tanto __para __que __você __parasse. __Mas __agora, __preciso __tomar __providências __e __você __sabe __quais __são."._

_"Sim.". _Ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto até atingir a blusa. "_Sim, __eu __sei __pai."._

_"Você __irá __embora __amanhã. __Eles __irão __levá-la.". _Acenou com a cabeça para os dois homens e olhou triste para ela. _"Eu __sinto __muito, __filha."._

_"Posso __pelo __menos __me __despedir?"._ Seu coração partia mas ela sabia que a culpa era sua. Correra o risco por amor e não se arrependia, mas nunca mais poderia vê-lo. O pai lançou um olhar aos homens e recebeu um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

_"Seja __rápida."._Ela virou-se e correu para o porão. Sabia que o primo ainda estaria lá.

"_Neji!"._O rapaz estava no mesmo lugar em que ela o havia deixado.

_"O __que __houve?"._ Ele levantou-se assustado e quando a viu chorando fez menção de tocá-la e então lembrou-se de que não podia. Manteve então os braços colados ao corpo e apertou o punho, procurando conter sua _necessidade _de consolá-la.

_"Eu __vou __embora __amanhã."._Dessa vez ela passou a chorar fortemente, soluçando desesperadamente enquanto olhava para o rosto do primo esperando que ele pudesse dizer-lhe que ela não iria. A face dele estava transformada pela dor de vê-la chorando e também porque sabia que iria perdê-la, a raiva de não poder fazer nada queimava em seus olhos.

_"Eu __temi __que __isso __fosse __acontecer.". _Ele finalmente disse. "_Sinto __muito __por __causar __isso __Hinata."._

_"Não __é __sua __culpa.". _Ela falou e logo depois chorou mais ainda, colocando as mãos no rosto.

"_É __sim. __Eu __sinto __muito."._Ele apertou ainda mais os punhos e quando Hinata levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo percebeu que o rapaz também chorava. Com um ultimo soluço ela o olhou.

_"Eu __sempre __vou __te __amar __Neji.". _Virou-se para a escada e correu.

_"Eu __te __amo __Hinata."_. Ela ainda o ouviu responder.

Uma vez no corredor, a garota encostou-se na parede e desabou chorando copiosamente. Ela não estava louca, ao contrário do que todos pensavam. Ah não, ela sabia muito bem que passara os ultimos meses no porão conversando com um fantasma. Mas a fantasia que havia escolhido era muito melhor do que a realidade sem o homem que tanto ama. A realidade dói demais.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Caaara, eu matei o Neji! Hahahaha. Ai que horror, não é engraçado! E ficou tão triste não ficou? Mas eu gostei, é a minha primeira história triste dos dois e apesar de ser dificil demais pensar no Neji morto, acho que ficou boa. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado. Beijinhos!


End file.
